Who is Herobrine?
by ScarletNight27
Summary: Well I have decided to post one-shots each Fridays for each month also since this is my first one shot story I'll start with my own Vers of who is herobrine and the history of how minecraft starts of course this occurs in a real life dimension of minecraft


_**hey Guys Scarlet here presenting my first one-shot as my first one-shot I'll use a herobrine fanfic but I won't make him evil here for I am actually a herobrine fan... Yeah don't judge well see you Nighters if you want me to upload every Friday one-shots then say it at the reviews also that you can give me ideas and such well see y'all later**_

* * *

It was a normal day In Minecraftia zombie and skeleton's are sleeping... Enderman are hiding and villagers are awaking it was a normal day for Steve he was created by notch as the first human of Minecraftia he was a good person with a schedule of keeping his items maintained but today he was suppose to mine so he got down to exposed mineshaft at the surface then gets down it actually reaches until bedrock level where diamonds are hiding he was Mining iron as he saw iron at the otherwise of the lava pool he made a bridge using cobblestone then he fell and die the end...

Just joking he got there safely and is mining it it was actually 20 diamonds some together some 1 to 3 blocks away he mined it with joy then ran out with enough resources he got out he also mined 7 emeralds 9 redstone 4 lapis as dye 16 gold for golden apples he got to the surface then he noticed the behavior of the mobs and it seems different people just like him where spawning the mobs are following that person then he had used his diamond sword to save him which he did then they talked one was named Steve other was named Jeb he was actually sent to check on him by notch which he was glad then other players where spawning

A guy spawned near him he was actually a long lost extinct bacca he was named JeromeASF then a guy spawned next to him with red checkered jacket white shirt and light brown extra sleeves he had dark blue pants and white shoes he was named BajanCanadian it seems they were friends but I knew it in heart they don't know how to survive in minecraft and he has to tell them but there's to many he wants to save them all...

He took off to the nearest village looking at some books to find a helping one it says to be able to make people everyone get the knowledge of one that person must make a 3 by 3 gold platform then a netherrack at the top of the center then make the netherrack burn also make sure than you made a sacrifice of ten cows, pigs, zombies then stand in the flame

and you will lose your soul to spread to everyone and give them your knowledge while of course his body will be soul less until he tells everyone about his knowledge but since people were spawning everyday the fate of Steve lead to him being like that forever but his body still wanders the land searching for it's lost soul for it to return to him he was now a hero but was cursed with a brine of heart so he was called herobrine

he wanders aimlessly finding people make houses and such without them knowing Steve, his soul saved them he then got revenge on each people that didn't worship Steve by ruining their houses but careful not to harm the people that Steve saved, when Steve saw this he told notch about the problem even though he never knew why herobrine did it, it made notch proud at Steve but angry at herobrine so he made a dimension called the nether then casted him there for eternity with that Steve was gifted a new body and now every time someone spawns instead of Steve they're instinct will tell them how to survive and if they die well they respawn but herobrine...

He was upset he tried to prove of Steve bravery only to fall to the nether he was then trapped in the cell of loneliness wishing to get them to understand his true intentions but it never happened but one thing made him continue to live is that Steve is alive and lively then he accepted his fate being remembered as a devil but a heroic angel in heart he was happy even though he was alone and lonely...

he was still happy that people are being made so he took it to task to control the evil mobs to protect the people he restricted them to never survive the day but of course some still made it pass that restriction but in exchange can't attack anyone unless provoked then he made a castle at the nether for him to stay he was mostly uncomfortable but it's better than lying at the burning netherrack so then the cycle continue for infinite time and herobrine never forgot about Steve and still lived for him

* * *

_**Well did you like this story? Well if you did remember to leave a like and suggestions on my next one-shots, and my other stories well see you all later Nighters! Bye!**_


End file.
